Makuhero City's Paradox Problem
This story was made by Mr.invisable. its about I-Voe trying to control the city. Story Team Rook and Break Zug are on the rooftop looking down at Makuhero city. Sheila says "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm going on holiday." Wolf said "Where to?" Sheila said "The water planet. Aquotas, starts tomorrow." Brandex apperade, he said "Zug's at it again, this time he is at The Junkyard for some reson." then they went off to the Junkyard. Xigbar said "Well, well its the kiddys. Been a whileand it looks like you have a new member too." Break replied "I'm just friends with them. I'm not on there team." Xigbar said "You know, that reminds me a crazy guy that looked tall and had big hands and legs came in here looking for junk. I also found an olg blue print that seys Junk Retrievers." then and Junk Retriever took it and said "Plasma bernt all of theys years a go. Where did this one come from. Mabye that Mimic cept this one safe. Oh, nice to see you again Rook and Sheila." Rook replied "Wait a minute arn't you that Junk Retriever from before?" The Junk Retriever said "You mean the one that tolked to plasma, when the Mimic poped up every where? Yes I am. Call me Jack." Handle said "So Jack, is there eney more Junk Creatures like you?" Jack replied "What do mean?" Handle said "Creature that are made from scrap metal." Jack replied "Ooooh, YES. Junk Yard Plasma, the rest of the Junk Retrievers, the Junk Cleaners, one of the worst ones yet. The Junk Dragon and theres more." "Riiiiiiiiiiight, so Jack lets find Plasma now then." Xigbar said, then they went off to find Plasma. Discarded Armor said "It seems that Zeerock has escapt you prison... I also saw a mouse beating up a cat..." Plasma replied "I know what you mean. I saw those brains playing checkers and they didn't possessing anyone. Something is going wrong hear. The chills are back, but diffrant." Back in the hero factory... Thunder said "This is werst then when the time leprechauns cept stealing gold. Cats and dog releay folling from the sky, grey hound is a sports game, and newspapers are running early." Brenbex replied "It might be Something about worm holes to another univers or something." Crailer said "I think its time for an upgrade. Get me Team Rook." Thunder replied "They are in the junkyard at the moment, maybe we could find out what all of this out there is." Brandex shouted "I SAID ITS WORM HOLES." Statick said "I don't know about you three, but I'm going to see a scientest." then Statick went to look for Zug. Back in the junkyard... Zug is tide up and Jack said "I remember you now, your that guy that terns all the Junk Retrievers evil. I'm supprised that you haven't even been elimanated yet. I think that you..." Zug replied "Look Mac, flattery won't get you anywhere." Xigbar replied "Hay Big guy don't you think that all of this stuff isn't worth doing... Unless your geting payed?" Zug said "When I'm done, I'll be pay, in limetless power." Plasma said "Well Zug, I've sean more mad men then anyone els." Zug replied "Are you shore that they are like me? They are not. Infact I know that I will get unlimeted power." then Throx came to him and freed him. Rook said "Did he go?" Plasma replied "Yes. Xigbar, can you bring these four back to the factory?" then Xigbar went to the hero factory with Team Rook. Crailer said "Team Rook, it's time for you four to have a new upgrade, I gave Brandex legs so I though that you lot might nead new armor." Brandex said "What he means, is that Zug and Throx are getting stronger every minute and you lot nead beter armor." Rook said "Lets get upgraded then." and they all had there new upgrades. Meanwile... Zug and Throx are working on interdimensional traveling. And the thing that came out was I-Voe and he said to Zug "Well, Zug you are a mutant of your word. Now its time you made me a new body, the last one you made me is falling apart." Zug replied "and lets not forget your end your side of the bargen."I-Voe said "Not now though, be more patient Zug." then Zug remade I-Voe's body. And I-Voe said "Well Zug this new body works like magic. Now if you excuse me I'll be somewere." After I-Voe left, Zug found someone spying on him and Throx did as well, so Throx jumped at the stranger. Then Zug said to the streanger "So a hero came to spy on me, how flattering. So hero why are you here then?" Statick replied "I'm here to stop you!" Zug said "The real fight is going to be at the Hero Factory, not here!" Statick was trying to get loose from Throx a nother hero came to help Statick and they both thought of Throx and Zug together but Zug tryed to trick them both and left. After Staick said "Thanks for your help back there but I would of had them. Who are you anyway?" The stranger said "Yeah right, I'm Prototype:004. I heard that theirs going to be danger or something, whats going on now?" Statick told him all about how Zug was released and how Zug constuntly trys to attack the hero factory. Then they went back to the factory in hopes of stopping Zug. To be continued... Characters *Rook *Wolf *Sheila *Handle *Jack Crailer *Jade Statick *Brandex *Break Zug *Ancient Hero *Junk Yard Plasma *Junk Retrievers *Jack *Discarded Armor *I-Voe *Garfield Zug *Throx *Xigbar Category:Ongoing Stories